The awesome trio
by YayaSamuko
Summary: It's just about three girls who enjoy their afterschool life! [Childhood friends AU; Mention of HonoMaki, Nozoniko and EriRin]


" **It's just about three girls who enjoy their afterschool life! [Childhood friends AU; Mention of HonoMaki, Nozoniko and EriRin]"**

 **A/N: This is the English translation of the OS "Izy telo m'tsam" (written in Malagasy)! Also, I do not own them (characters/show/anime/manga/game)! To be honest, I nearly have no connection with Japanese stuffs.**

[-x-x-x-]

As the sun was settling at the horizon, signaling that it was the evening, students like workers were already on their way home. Among these people were three young girls in their 16 and wearing white short-sleeve shirt and dark blue skirts—that was Otonokizaka high's uniform. Poor girls were tired after three long hours of Mathematics, two hours of Natural science and four hours of Physic and Chemistry.

"My head hurts like hell!" The shortest of the trio, who had past shoulder raven hair attached in high twin tails and a big pair of shinning bloody crimson eyes complained as she tried to massage her temples.

"I can't agree more, nya!" The girl who was walking beside her—who had past-ear ginger hair and yellow pupils – let go of a sigh as the three were walking the sidewalks. "Rin's so tired nya…"

The last member and tallest of the trio walked in front of the two, a huge smile on her face, despite her head that was still paining her. "In that case… How about we hang out for a while?" Her pair of baby blue eyes was shining as the wind caused by a passing car made her shoulder-length ginger hair sway in all directions. "We could go pick our guitars and play some tunes while trying to flirt with the cute girls passing by."

The raven-haired girl let go of a sigh, despite the smile on her face. "Your gays are showing again, Honoka!" She tried to hide a giggle behind her palm. "Ain't ya ashamed to shout something that 'shameless' in public areas?"

"Nope~" Honoka made a complete 180° turn and resumed the walking while whistling despite the fact that she wasn't that good at it. "I'm gay to the core!" She then eyed at the two shorter girls. "And Niko-chan, you say such thing but aren't you as lesbian as me? Right, Rin-chan?"

"That's true nya~" The yellow-eyed girl smiled. "That was a while since I was trying to get the attention of the girl sitting in front of me at class, but she has a very intimidating aura around her…"

"You mean Ayase Eri?"

"Right nya!" Rin gave a thumb up and then turned to the oldest of the group. "How about Niko-chan?"

"Me?" The shortest girl pointed cutely at herself. "No girl can resist Niko-Niko-Nii's charm!" She made her signature pose.

After keeping such conversation for the rest of the way, they finally arrived at the Homura shop, the trio decided to directly go upstairs at Honoka's room. The first thing they did was to change clothes. Sure, they were used to borrow each other's clothes and never minded sharing things and they had nearly (I say nearly) no difficulty getting into each other's outfits. Well, that's one benefit of being childhood friends, isn't it?

As Honoka went with a green T-shirt, dark blue shorts and white sandals, Rin decided to wear a white sleeveless top in addition with a tracksuit pant and green flip flops while the last member of the trio wore a sky blue short sleeve shirt, yellow knee-length skirt and sky blue sandals. It was still summer so it was still hot, even in the evening. That was why they went with light clothing.

After taking a quick glance at the mirror and winking at their reflects, they finally decided to grab their guitars – that were already at the ginger's house since they had a party the day before and didn't bother taking their stuffs back home. They were so used to each others that their family got used to these three always being together.

They both took a guitar—their respective ones—and walked downstairs, greeting Honoka's parents on their way. And since the Homura shop was still open, the three of them decided to find a place far from there as to not disturb the customers…or worse; Honoka's mother.

They found a good spot at the park and took place by sitting on a wall, readied their guitars and discussed about what song they shall play first.

"I want to play Love Wing Bell nya~"

"Eeee! I want Susume Tomorrow! Niko-chan," the two gingers turned to the oldest of the trio, "please decide!"

The ravenette let go of a sigh. "Can't be helped then! Let's start with Bokura wa ima no Naka de."

The two others nodded and they started playing and singing. Niko was doing the bass while Honoka did the solo. Rin on the other hand did the hammering of the chords.

[-x-x-x-]

As the song ended, the three smiled at each others. They've gotten better by playing together a lot. Niko, however, always found a critic to whatever thing they did. "We did great, but we are still far from perfection. We have to train more!"

The older ginger just giggled. "Nico-chan, you worry too much… but yes!"

Just as they were about to start another song, an angel passed by in the area. She had past shoulder crimson red hair and was wearing what looked like a white summer dress. By their point of view, that young girl must have been out for the groceries and has decided to pass by the park.

Honoka drooled at the sign. "She's so cute~" The two other friends looked at her with shock. "I think I fell in love!"

"Say what?!" The ravenette screamed. "Honoka; you can't be serious!"

"Nishikino Maki…" The two girls turned to Rin as they heard the younger girl mutters. "Her name is Nishikino Maki. Her Mom is good friend with my Mom. Rin heard that she used to study aboard, but just came back last week. Also, she will be transferring to Otonokizaka soon enough."

Honoka grabbed the younger girl's hands. "Really, Rin-chan?" There was stars in the bread-loving girl's eyes.

"Yes nya!" Rin smiled as well. "She is in the same class as us!"

The older ginger let go of the pair of hand and made a dramatic pose. "It is at these times that I thank God I am alive."

Niko just looked at the two with horror. "You serious, Honk?"

"Well…" Rin placed a finger on her chin. "She sure is cute…but not as cute as my girlfriend!"

"Girlfriend?" As much as Nico wanted to roll her eyes, she just fought it and laughed at the younger girl. "Seriously; you never dared to even speak to Eri in the first place. Always finding excuses like "she's going to eat me alive" every time."

The younger girl's face turned red at that comment. "J-just you look nya… Someday, yes someday, I will be able to confess and Eri-chan and Rin will get married nya! And Rin will do so before the holidays."

The ravenette gave her the eyes that said "I don't believe a single words you say" and the "I am teasing you, idiot" look.

"Talking about which, Niko-chan," Honoka spoke again, now back from the clouds, "How is Nozomi-chan doing? That was a while since we last had a sleepover at her house. Also, I heard that the two of you will get married soon."

It was now Niko's turn to turn tomato red. "Who told you that?"

"Your Mom did. She said that your parents and Nozomi-chan's parents has already organized everything from the place, the invitations to the hotel for your honeymoon?"

"That's nyamazing!" Rin looked at their older friend with stars in her eyes. "Rin's so jealous nya! Please don't forget to invite us!"

The ravenette sighed. "Mama… Why? Telling Honoka of all people..." Niko muttered childishly. "We already talked about keeping it low until we both graduate."

Unfortunately for her, Honoka and Rin were able to hear her mutters and patted her shoulders. "Niko-chan you lucky chick! Do your best! We know you'll make Nozomi-chan the happiest woman in the world."

"Honoka…" Niko couldn't help her lips from forming a smile.

"That's right nya! Let's make a promise in that case; by the time your marriage will be held, Honoka-chan and Rin shall be in couple with Maki-chan and Eri-chan nya."

"Rin…" A single tear of happiness ran on Niko's cheek, the smile never leaving her face. "I really hate the two of you!"

[-x-x-x-]

 **A/N: This was originally requested by HonoMaki22. That was like 2 months ago. I already had it half-done, but then literally forgot about it…until I found it back today while browsing the files on the computer.**

 **That's all for now! See you next time!**


End file.
